User talk:NyxNyx777
Welcome Hi, welcome to KND Code Module! Thanks for your edit to the File:Numbuh 518.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NinjaSheik (Talk) 10:21, March 28, 2010 Sector Synaptic-Firefly, it's an honor to have you here. Do you remember me? I'm one of your fans, but man...I didn't expect you to come here. Listen, if you've heard our rules, you should know about our Sector. Will you like to assign to one or two (possibly more)? Hey, were did you get those pics from the comics. I never seen them on the web before. Oh, and where did you get the pics for Sector W and the other episodes' screencaps? You took from YouTube or somewhere else? We need some episode links, so...Do you know anyone? Oh, forgive me. I forgot to introduce myself. I am NinjaSheik, but address me as Numbuh 14 NS, second-in-command of the CM and Head of Decomissioning. Nice to have you here, NyxNyx777. EDIT: Return to my talkpage and follow the orders, please.--'NinjaSheik' 16:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Episodes Hey, you told me that you can put episodes from KND. Well, can you post ALL of them somewhere. And I mean, ALL of them. Like on Megavideo, Myspace, or YouTube. Don't post of MyVideo, because I can't use my Snipping Tool on it to ake my screencaps. So...Can you?--'NinjaSheik' 22:31, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Sector & Order All righty then, NyxNyx777. You've only been here on the Code Module for a few days, and I've seen enough of your edits to prove your worth. Congratulations, NyxNyx777, I hereby welcome you to a member of Sector D and leader of Sector P. Do you accept these positions, always be loyal to the Code Module, and will work your hardest without rest, except for cookie breaks? If so, please state your Numbuh that wish yo go by.-- EDIT: That you have accepted your positions, here's the second part I wanted to tell you. Take it easy this week, okay? You've done a lot for CM in a short amount of time, and trust me, doing something like that is tiring. Take the week off or something. I don't want you to stressed yourself out, all right? And that's a direct order.NinjaSheik 23:01, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ''Operation: T.H.E.-S.H.O.G.U.N. I went to your YouTube account and I saw that you're missing half of the episode for ''Operation: T.H.E.-S.H.O.G.U.N., and I want to know two things; One, what happened? Two, you are going to fix that right? EDIT: Respond to me on my talkpage.--'NinjaSheik' 00:24, April 1, 2010 (UTC) CHnage of Plans Change of plans, Numbuh 777-NYX. I can't work with the downloading links. I need to able to take my own episode screencaps and I can't download anything. But you can leave them here so other people can find it, but we really do need links to a video site. Look at this. If we chose a different site to post our KND videos, I'm sure CN won't take it down. After all, those episodes on MyVideo has been there for years, but can't take screencaps without the pause sign getting in my way. YouTube and MyVideo is out of the question. I'm sorry that I'm asking you to do a lot, but can you...Pick one of the sites and post the KND episodes. Veoh is our best option, but if you think it's too much for you, I understand.--'NinjaSheik' 15:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Wow Holy wow, you do a lot of things around here. (: Great job, man. Just thought I'd drop by and compliment you on all the work I've been seeing you do around here. fairly 21:32, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I told you she was good, didn't I? I see a promotion in her future. Yep, very soon.--'NinjaSheik' 21:36, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Ah, thanks!--NyxNyx777 22:09, April 5, 2010 (UTC) You deserve many praise, Numbuh 777-NYX. You've work very hard ever since you came, even harder than ResonX. Sorry I had to shove you with the duty with the episodes. Don't rush it, okay? Take as long as you need. Make sure you take a break now and then, unless you want me to make it a direct order. Understand?--'NinjaSheik' 22:12, April 5, 2010 (UTC) It's no problem. In actuality, it keeps me busy from my break from college. I hate doing nothing all day. It also provides a challenge for me, especially these episodes. :P NyxNyx777 22:17, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Everyone deserves a break once and a while. My sister always solcds because I work too hard all the time. I just wish our users here would work more, too. They have lives, I get that, but so do I. I come here everyday and always manage to do my other things as well.--'NinjaSheik' 22:21, April 5, 2010 (UTC) So long as I visit the site once a day and look things over, make sure recent edits are legit or add a bit to stubs, that would probably be the minimum of what I do. I'm in the middle of uploading season 1 at the moment, so I don't have much time to add more descriptions and stuff these days. But it's alright. I do take breaks when it merits, or I head out for the day or so, but I'm a bit like Numbuh 1: I get very anxious for something to do when I'm supposed to be on break. lol NyxNyx777 22:27, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, me too. I'm kinda of a workaholic myself.--'NinjaSheik' 22:29, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Report Where have you been for the last two months? This isn't like you. EDIT: Okay, Numbuh 777-NYX, I demand a respone from you by the end of June or else! And that's an order!--'NinjaSheik' 02:25, May 29, 2010 (UTC)